The Tickle Formula
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Sasha use Frankenstrike's tickle formula to help Madison come out of her shell more. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Madison and Maxine.**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **The Tickle Formula**

"You know, I noticed Madison is a little ticklish from when I accidentally rubbed up against her the other day. But she not nearly as ticklish as the other children," Rachel replied gently.

"I think we need to help her to open up to us a bit more," Sasha grinned.

"But how?" Rachel asked.

"How about with more tickles? That's how we cheer up the others." Whampire grinned.

"But she isn't that ticklish?!"

"Then let's change that! I heard Frankenstrike mention that he perfected the tickle formula only when someone drinks it, it will be permanent!" Sasha smiled.

"It won't hurt her, will it?" Rachel asked in concern.

"No, it will only make her very sensitive to tickling."

"Even more than the other children?"

"Yes, of course." Sasha grinned.

"Well, if it won't hurt her, then why not?" Rachel smiled happily.  
The sisters smiled and then walked down to Frankenstrike's lab and saw the tickle formula on the counter. Once they got a glimpse of it, they poured a small amount in a cup.

"Now who is that for?" Frankenstrike chuckled.

"It's for Madison." Sasha grinned.

"Ah! The new young one that has come to visit us?"

"No, she is going to live here and be adopted by Upgrade and Shelby." Rachel smiled happily. "It was hard to get her from the Knights, but we did it!"

"And what about her twin?" He asked.

"We'll get her yet!"

"You know, I overheard Madison tell Upgrade that Maxine wasn't ticklish at all!" Sasha said.

"Well, we will use some of this on her too! Those girls need to be happy, not stressed out."

"What do you think we need to do?"

"When Maxine comes, we will make sure to give her a small amount of this too. Tickling also helps to relieve stress and that's what she and Madison need."

"When you give it to Madison, I would like to meet her." Frankenstrike smiled.

"Well, she hasn't met many of the aliens yet; she may be afraid." Sasha said sadly.

"But I do want to meet her. I hear she is very good with technology," he said, somewhat eagerly.

"Don't worry, you will be able to see her soon."

But that did not help the scientist alien. He wanted to meet the newcomer because he was fascinated with not only meeting her, but also curious why she was so smart for such a young child. Meanwhile, Sasha and Rachel saw Madison eating an apple in the kitchen with a cup of juice.

"Okay, you pour this in her drink and I will distract her." Sasha said. Rachel nodded and soon she and Madison were talking about what school they were going to place her in.

"So, you will go to the school close to the house?" Rachel grinned.

"School?!"

"Absolutely. Now that you are living with us, you're one of us. Which means, you also need to finish your education." Rachel smiled.

"Well, if you say so." Madison said, not excited about school. Meanwhile, Sasha had already slipped the formula in her drink, so when Madison took a drink she didn't feel anything yet. Once she finished the cup, she felt her stomach feel a bit tingly.

"W-What's going on?!" She said in surprise.

"Just a little something to lift your spirits!" Sasha winked. Rachel then walked over and gently tickled her sides and Madison jumped high in the air!

"Whahahahat! S-Stahahahahahap!" She laughed.

"You're ticklish, Madison!" Rachel said in glee, now tickling her a bit more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! HOW?!"

"Let's just say your aunts had to intervene." Sasha grinned, now pouncing and tickling her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"Not for a while honey. We were a bit bummed you weren't ticklish before, now we can always cheer you up or getcha with tickles!" Rachel laughed. They decided to keep the tickle formula a secret for now just so it wouldn't frighten the young girl.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAHAHP!" Madison giggled, now running away playfully as the two girls chased. It was good to get the young girl to come out of her shell! So far she had not opened up to anyone, so they were trying to slowly get her to let them in.  
Meanwhile Frankenstrike was watching as they chased Madison around the mansion.

"Soon, I will be able to meet you little one. I hope that's soon." He said, now chuckling as he watched them chase her.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: A treat for you Goldie for being such a great friend!**

 **To guestsurprise: Aw, thank you, Amiga! How sweet of you! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
